They're All Just Named Lisa
They're All Just Named Lisa is the season premiere of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 1' The sixteen brand new players arrive in Caroni Swamp, Trinidad, to begin the adventure of a lifetime. They are told that they've already been broken up into two tribes, wearing black and red respectively. Additionally, the group are informed of two twists taking place in the season. The first twist is that both tribes will be headed by a captain (as decided by a tribe vote). The captain will remain captain until the merge, but if voted out must be replaced by a new tribe captain. The group will also be rewarded with two coins for each challenge they win, which will be placed into the tribe bounty. A coin acts as a method of voiding a single vote cast against the individual that it is played for (with more coins voiding more votes). The selected captains for each tribe must distribute the coins amongst the tribe members any way they see fit once the merge occurs. Moreover, due to the pirate theme, the players are allowed to loot from their tribe chest (with how many coins they loot equating to how many guesses the captain will have to catch them). If an individual is caught looting, it will be exposed to the whole tribe. If an individual isn't caught, then they will remain anonymous and will take the bounty they successfully stole. As only one player may loot per day for each tribe, anyone who attempts to loot after will be informed that they are too late. Fortin The tribe begin their first day casting their ballots for who they want to be tribe leader, somewhat unsure as to which member they feel is most fit to lead the tribe. Stoner contemplates whether he wants to go for leadership, knowing that it will undoubtedly put a target on his back. Other members of the tribe already begin casting their vote without talking to anyone, with Kyliesha admitting that she wants the role. Wanting to somehow acquire the position of captain, Stoner begins talking one on one with a majority of the tribe to give the impression that he is good at organising and will be active for the tribe. Stoner then decides to cast his vote for Katherine to become captain, but quickly changes it to Kyliesha as he believes no one else will vote her, giving him a better chance of winning it. Similarly, Mel votes Red T. as she too wants the position, and thinks no one else would vote him. Wanting to make things official after speaking to almost the entire tribe, Stoner decides to create an alliance with Mel, Katherine and Kyliesha (which he dubs "dumbass white bitch alliance", eventually changed to "the harem" by Mel). He first talks it over with Katherine, who agrees that they should go ahead with the plan, also making a side alliance with Red T. to give them a complete majority over the tribe. In keeping themselves in a majority, Katherine reaches out to Red T. and Stoner to ensure they have his vote on their side. Katherine jokes that the alliance needs a name, but Red T. tells her that it's pointless in Survivor to name alliances. She then further jokes that their name will be 'final three', which Red T. agrees to. At the end of the day, the votes for the tribe captain are taken in. Jake and Kyliesha vote for Duke. Duke and Katherine vote for Stoner. Red T. votes for Katherine. Stoner votes for Kyliesha. Will T. votes for Mel. Mel votes for Red T. Lisas In comparison to the Fortin tribe, the Lisas tribe barely speak on their first day, sending their votes without much discussion going on. Dilly fails to vote at all, leaving him ineligible to win the title of captain. AJ's vote for Dilly is therefore made void. Adam, Red W. and Will J. all vote for Matt. Matt and Rich both vote Alan. Garrett votes for AJ. 'Day 2' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Pass the Torch Tribe members must light a torch, passing it to each member, before the final individual with the torch must light the tribes urn. First tribe to finish win immunity. Winner: Fortin Before the challenge, the results of the tribe captain vote are made public. Matt is revealed to be the winner of the position for Lisas, whilst a tie occurs between Duke and Stoner for Fortin. After Duke and Stoner failed to agree on who should be captain, a random draw gave the position to Stoner. Matt complains about his position, saying that he doesn't want to be tribe captain. Red T. tries complaining about no mails being sent to signal the start of the challenge, but quickly backtracks when he sees mails were indeed sent. Red T. tries to start the challenge for Fortin, but doesn't read the rules correctly and somewhat screws up. The mistake is quickly fixed by Stoner who gives the torch to Jake, who passes to Katherine, who passes to Red T.. Meanwhile, Rich fixes Lisas' mistake at the start, passing to Red W., who passes to Matt, who then gives the torch to Alan. Alan then passes to Dilly, who has been inactive for over 24 hours, much to the confusion of his tribe. Red T. then passes to Mel, despite her asking not to be given the torch until the end. Will J. and AJ come on for Lisas, frustrated to see the state that they have been put in by Alan's decision to hand the torch to inactive Dilly. Mel then comes online and passes the torch to Kyliesha, who asks Duke or Will T. to appear so they can take the torch. The time for the challenge eventually runs out, giving Fortin immunity by default for getting further. Red T. apologises to his tribe for his mistake, which Mel and Katherine assure him not to worry about. 'Day 3' Fortin After winning their first challenge, the tribe celebrates their victory. They are given two coins for their bounty which will be protected by tribe captain Stoner. Lisas Despite losing the challenge, Lisas continue their obvious inactivity issue and don't try scrambling much to decide on a vote. Red W. appears particularly annoyed with Alan for his mistake in the challenge, feeling that it may have been an intentional decision. Meanwhile, Garrett feels concerned that missing the challenge may have put a target on his back, but hopes that being online will spare him whilst obvious weak link Dilly remains offline. He decides to target Matt, who he noted didn't want to be captain, and therefore should be taken out so someone more dedicated leads the tribe. At tribal council, the group continue to seem disinterested and inactive in answering questions. Matt blames the loss on the other tribe being more active, whilst Garrett gives a political answer of the vote being tough, and that whoever goes home will be avenged when the tribe wins the second immunity challenge. Will J. openly criticises Alan for his poor decision, but says more criticism should be given to Dilly, who hasn't been online since the first day. When the votes come in, Will J.'s logical argument falls on deaf ears, and only he and Dilly's self-vote are cast for Dilly. AJ and Red W. also self-vote, bringing the most self-votes for a single tribes opening tribal council in the rebooted series. Garrett's plan to oust Matt also fails, as he is the only person to try and do so. Alan, Matt and Rich decide to work together in the vote, casting a minority of three votes to Garrett, ultimately proving to be enough in the chaotic results of the Lisas tribe. The group are warned that their poor start will need to be overcome quickly if they want a chance at surviving throughout the game, ultimately being deemed to have the worst start to a tribe since the first season. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running